


Nightmares

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert has been having nightmares ever since the lodge- Aaron walks in during one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Aaron stopped when he walked into the front room; seeing Robert fast asleep on the sofa. He watched him for a moment, memories of sitting awake at night watching the man sleep next to him flooding into his mind. He loved the way Robert looked when he slept. So calm, his face so pure. Now when he looked he noticed the deep shadows beneath his eyes; the groove between his eyes made from frowning. He no longer looked pure or peaceful and instead looked tired and broken. Aaron rubbed his face and walked across the room into the kitchen; grabbing a mug from the cupboard,  
"Aaron."  
He turned, expecting to see Robert sitting up but instead was met by the man still fast asleep. He frowned slightly; convincing himself that he heard things when Robert twitched,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron watched the man for a moment, he knew that Robert hadn't been sleeping; he'd overheard Diane talk about it, about how he'd been running on empty. How she's found him on more than occasion fast asleep in the corner of the pub. He understood- Aaron hadn't been sleeping well either; ever since the lodge he'd not wanted to fall asleep too much for fear of waking up chained to that radiator again. He watched Robert again for a moment then turned around to make his drink. Robert started moaning slightly in his sleep and Aaron stopped and turned around,  
"Aaron...Aaron."  
He twitched and Aaron stepped closer. Suddenly Robert sat up; gripping his head and screaming Aaron's name over and over. He'd kicked the cushions away and was scrambling back on the sofa. Aaron ran over and grabbed Robert by the shoulders,  
"Robert. Robert wake up. Wake up!"  
Robert threw himself back and gasped for breath,  
"ROBERT."  
Robert started and gasped for breath as he woke up.  
"Robert look at me. It's just a nightmare."  
Robert looked at him and gasped out a sob,  
"Aaron?"  
He reached out and touched Aaron's face,  
"You're okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Breathe...just breathe...there you go. In and out."  
Robert took deep shaky breaths,  
"That's it. There you go."  
Robert gripped his arms tightly,  
"You're okay? You're okay I didn't do it? I didn't kill you."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I'm okay. I'm okay."  
The door flew open and Diane ran in,  
"Robert?"  
Robert let go of Aaron and pushed his hands through his hair,  
"I'm okay?"  
Diane knelt down and held his face,  
"Are you sure love? Oh...look at you. You're sweating."  
Robert shook his head,  
"It was just a nightmare. That's all. I'm fine. Promise."  
She stroked his cheek,  
"Okay...Aaron could you get him a drink?"  
"I'm fine. Really."  
He sat up properly and rubbed his face,  
"I just need to clear my mind. Go back to work. Really."  
He fixed a smiled to his face and she kissed his forehead before standing up. She touched Aaron's arm gently and left the two alone. Aaron stood with his hands in his pockets before looking at Robert who was staring at the floor.  
"What did you do?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"In the dream. What did you do?"  
Robert swallowed and looked away,  
"I should go."  
He stood up and grabbed his jacket,  
"I'm sorry you had to deal with it. It won't happen again."  
All of a sudden Aaron felt the need to stop Robert and make sure he was okay. He stepped forward,  
"Are you alright?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Fine. Told you. Fine."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah. Clearly."  
Robert looked at him,  
"What do you want to hear? No I'm not alright? I haven't slept in weeks. I don't know what I'm doing anymore? That I spent two hours yesterday staring at a knife because I was trying to talk myself out of sticking it in my own chest? That what you want to hear? I'm fucked up Aaron. But you know that already. You know everything so what? What do you want to hear?"  
Aaron froze,  
"I-I don't..."  
Robert shrugged; his eyes itching as they burned with tears,  
"Tell me. Come on. TELL ME."  
Aaron couldn't help himself, he lurched forward and threw his arms around Robert; pulling him into a tight hug. Robert stilled in his arms before relaxing; closing his eyes and sending tears down his cheeks,  
"I'm sorry Aaron. I'm so sorry."  
Aaron squeezed his eyes shut and gripped him before pulling away,  
"I'm gonna go."  
He pushed past Robert,  
"I pulled the trigger."  
Aaron froze and turned slowly,  
"You what?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Every night. Every time I close my eyes I'm back in that room and I pull the trigger. And every night I watch you die. And I can't...I can't do it anymore. I did...the worst thing I could have done and I hurt you and I can't take it back. I don't...I hate myself for it. And no matter what I do- when I close my eyes I'm back there. And I know you must be too."  
Aaron looked away and Robert nodded,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I dragged you into this...mess. I'm sorry."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I'm scared I'm gonna wake up chained to that radiator."  
Robert winced and looked at the ground. Aaron sniffed,  
"Doesn't matter really does it?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Why?"  
Aaron looked down,  
"Nightmares are no worse than the alternative are they? I'm used to nightmares. I'm used to remembering that image of someone's life leaving their eyes. I've done that."  
He folded his arms,  
"If nightmares are the worst you're dealing with you should consider yourself lucky."  
Robert stared at him,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron stepped back,  
"See you around yeah? Get some rest."  
He turned again and Robert opened his mouth,  
"We're never gonna go back to how we were are we?"  
Aaron stopped and looked over his shoulder,  
"Get some sleep."  
He gave a half smile and left the room. Leaving Robert alone again.


End file.
